


I'll get to know ya

by Sootball



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Civilian!Steve, Damsel in distress! Tony, M/M, Steve is a hero even without the serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootball/pseuds/Sootball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble where Steve is a hero even when he is not all spangly. Or, where Tony is a damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll get to know ya

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a prompt from Cynicalsmilieys that said: "I really, really want to read a Stony fic where Tony is a superhero but Steve is a normal (though how can Steve really ever be normal? ;) ) citizen.. but that doesn’t stop Steve from trying to save Tony during a particularly bad battle that Tony’s in. The before, after, and during would be totally up to you"

* * *

"Are you an idiot?! Get out of here!" The mechanical voice yelled to the dazed blonde. "Honestly, why can't you be like everyone else and run off screaming?"

Steve was only grabbing some coffee before heading off to the art studio. However, before he could grab said cup, he heard glass shattering before being knocked to the ground. He stared wide-eyed at the giant robot, before rolling off to the side and scrambling up. Using his military training skills, he noticed the bulk strength of the robot. 'But very clumsy and slow.' Steve thought to himself as he looked for something to defend himself.

"Yo big guy! I'm over here you mass of scrap metal!" Steve whipped his head around to the front of the cafe, recognising the red and gold armour instantly. The robot hummed loudly, before launching itself at Iron Man. For a suit that molded itself so closely to his figure, Steve watched in horror as the monster collided with the metal man. The loud screech of metal grated against the pavement as Steve watched Iron Man blast the robot off him. However, the man of iron started to show signs of exhaustion, and was taking more hits than delivering them. Blue eyes widened when Iron Man was knocked down hard. And he wasn't getting up.

Steve had to get the robots attention. Probably now.

"Come on, think, how do I do this?" Steve muttered before grabbing a fixed table and yanking. Hard. The round top came off and it was only a matter of seconds before Steve met eyes with a very pissed off robot. 'Right,' he thought to himself as the robot came towards him. 'What was the next part of the plan?' The voice in Steve's head added sarcastically. Taking one final look, he charged towards the back of the cafe, blood pumping in his ears as he tried to buy some time. Bursting out the back door, he sprinted towards the park, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Run! Everyone needs to go NOW!" Most people gave him funny looks, until their eyes focused on the giant robot that was crushing everything under it's big, clunky feet. Spotting the giant fountain in the centre of the park, Steve ran towards it, his legs protesting. As he approached he heard the familiar hum of a certain metal suit.

"I don't know whether to mock or admire your stupidity." The voice buzzed as he landed, quite clumsily, in front of Steve. There were numerous dents and scratches on the armour that caused Steve to feel a pang in his chest. They both stood (Steve stood, Iron Man sort of leaned on the fountain) as the robot drew near. Steve's plan sounded stupid in his head, but he honestly hoped that whoever made this was thinking too much to realise the obvious. The robot drew into what Steve thought was a crouch. He needed to get the timing right. Carefully he edged his arm closer to Iron Man.

"Hey, dude, what are you-"

The robot lunged, and Steve tackled Iron Man to the side, wincing as the metal dug into his skin. He heard crackling, and turned to see the robot spasm. Sparks flew everywhere before the robot finally collapsed into the water. There wasn't much of a fountain left anymore, but Steve was sure the Council can get a new one. It was quite an insult to Classical Art anyways. Steve was still surprised at his victory that he didn't hear the telltale shift of metal. He did feel a metal arm circle his waist though, but it was too late.

Very soon he was clinging on for dear life. Wind rushed past his ears as he saw the behemoth of a tower draw closer. The shock of flying caused Steve to not even realise that he was on solid ground anymore, until a voice called to him.

"Hey you gonna stay out there? I know it's nice but the inside is way more awesome." Steve turned and came face-to-face with Tony Stark. _The Tony Stark_ , that has his name practically everywhere and anywhere. Steve shifted from foot to foot, looking at everything but the man in front of him, who was eyeing him over a glass of...juice? Stark looked down to where Steve was staring at, and cracked a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, I'm trying to straighten out my condition. _Shhhh_ , don't tell the press." He winked and Steve blushed. Silence stretched between them and even Stark started to rock back and forth on his heels. Steve took in those shapely legs clad in fitted pants that connected to a lean (But not skinny, Steve noted) chest until he met brown eyes and flushed again when Stark gave him a smirk.

"Very brave of you back there," Stark drawled as he moved closer, until he was right in front of Steve. "It's not everyday I'm the one that gets _saved_." Steve now felt the light touch of Tony's breath, causing his heart to thud in his chest. It was really no secret that Steve batted for both teams, and the man in front of him was becoming more appealing as each moment passed by. Taking in a breath, Steve opened his mouth.

"I was only doing what should have been done, nothing else." A flash of something appeared in the billionaire's eyes, but Steve was not able to catch it. Stark turned his back to Steve, walking away as he called over his shoulder.

"Well, you could have been harmed, and people that are all wholesome like pumpkin pie will only get in the way. Don't do it again. JARVIS, show this man the way out, I think we are done here." The pain in Steve's chest throbbed. This wasn't what he wanted, not at all. He finally got the chance to see the man and he wasn't going to be thrown out like that. Before he realized his had gripped Stark's arm, brown eyes turning to meet blue. Steve finally saw what was in his eyes, but barely. To any normal person it would be blank, indifferent, but Steve saw a small sliver of hope. And fear, as if Steve was going to crush him, which made Steve chuckle inwardly. Who was the superhero here again?  
  
"I...want to get to know you." Steve's murmured, and waited for the shove and the mockery to start. It didn't. Arms circled around his neck and Tony was pressing his body against him, lips covering his own. Hands settling on narrow hips, Steve deepened the kiss, shivering as Tony moaned into his mouth. As they parted, Tony tugged Steve towards a door. At his questioning look, Tony rolled his eyes before pushing him in.

"You saved me right? The knight always gets the princess- ew, _prince_ in the end."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are major problems with the story, sorry. Feel free to tell me, though I don't know if I'll change it :/


End file.
